Aro's Decision
by Insane Humanoid
Summary: The Volturi let Bella go free in New Moon. But rules must be abided by, humans can't know about vampires. What will Bella, Edward and Alice do? Character death warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"We have made a decision," Aro announced, "Isabella knows too much, therefore, we must do something about it."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was being restrained by Caius and Marcus, snarling and growing loudly and Alice was yelling, she must have seen what they were going to do.

Aro's eye's locked with mine, I instantly reacted. I spun around facing the door and ran for it. I knew it was useless, vampires moved so fast that I would have no chance, but still I tried, pushing my legs faster.

Skidding to a stop at what I saw. I was surrounded by the guard, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, also, no Edward or Alice to help me.

I felt tears forming behind my eyes as Aro stepped through the large crowed of vampires in his graceful, lithe manner. His eyes where black with hunger, I now realised what he had in mind, also what Alice was screaming about and Edward had heard it in his thoughts – no wonder they were acting so violently.

"Please, don't do this," I was crying now, tears rolling down my cheeks, "I promise that I would never tell anyone else. You don't have to do this."

Aro raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. I flinched, thinking that he was giving the command to kill me. But I was wrong. Edward was dragged over along with Alice to the centre of the circle of vampires. Edward was struggling and still growling at Aro. Alice on the other hand looked like she was about to have a breakdown, but walked calmly while Jane and Alec held onto her.

"I am sorry Isabella, but the law is clear, no human must know about our way of life, and, if they do they must be disposed of." Aro said, his face blank and his voice deep and menacing.

I was suddenly pinned to the floor, being held tightly by three members of the Volturi – Jane, Alec and Demerti, I think. I struggled against them but they have vampire strength and were very strong.

Aro ghosted over to my right side and kneeled down beside me. I never thought it was going to happen this way – I am going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

Bella was being held down by Jane, Alec and Demerti, while Aro was kneeling by her right side. Alice and I were still being restrained by other members of the guard – Alice by Marcus and me by other Volturi members. Bella was struggling and I could see the tears running down her cheeks and onto the floor. And all I could so was stand here with no way to help her.

_Edward do something! I can't let my best friend be killed by the Volturi! Say something!!!! _Alice screamed at me through her thoughts. But I could hardly concentrate on that, my eyes were fixed on Bella.

**Alice's POV**

I have to think quickly, if I don't they're going to kill Bella.

_Oh, come on! Think Alice Think!_

Aro was poised by Bella's head preparing to bite her. I have to stop this.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Don't kill her! W –We'll change Bella into one of us and -"

I was cut off by Marcus covering my mouth with his hand and Caius shot a cold glare my way, it frightened me. Did I just make things worse? I asked myself.

"The law is clear she cannot live!" Caius roared, his voice echoing off the walls and high ceilings of the large room.

"Peace brother," Aro said calmly, silencing Caius, "Isabella has broken our laws," Aro stated again.

_How can you stand there and do nothing?! You love her! Edward help her! _I pleaded.

"There might be a way to prevent this," my hopes lifted – maybe we could save Bella and finally get out of this awful place. "But, in this case, we cannot" Aro said cruelly.

"No!!" I screamed as Aro lowered his head to Bella's neck.

**A.N. review please, criticism appreciated too **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

Alice screamed as Aro lowered his head to my love's neck. Alice was struggling aggressively in Marcus' iron grip. She loved Bella so much, just as the rest of my family did, they will be devastated when they find out, things aren't that great now, let alone when they hear this news.

Nothing has been the same since we left. Alice isn't happy and full of energy anymore. Esme misses taking care of Bella – cooking for her, loving her and seeing how happy everyone was when she was around. Everyone else missed her too. Emmett. Carlisle. Rosalie. Even though he found it hard to be around her sometimes – Jasper.

Then there's me. I've been hollow, a shell. I couldn't speak to anyone, do anything. I haven't hunted in weeks and my eyes are midnight black. My piano has collected a thick layer of dust as has my stereo and CD's.

Bella's high pitched scream of pain rang through the room, bringing me back to the awful reality. The sound piercing my heart like a thousand knives one million times over. Her face showed nothing but pain and agony. Her body shaking and trembling while Aro sucked her life out of her.

Aro continued to suck her sweet smelling blood for the wound in her neck. Her body started to calm and I could see how pale Bella had become. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, yet Aro still drained the blood until every last drop was gone.

I had stopped fighting, given up – mentally and physically. All I could do was stare at here limp, lifeless body, so fragile. Bella's skin looked almost transparent and just as pale as my own.

The guard released Alice and I. I sank to my knees as Alice ran to Bella's damaged, empty body, sobbing unshed tears and mourning her lost sister.

"I can't believe she's gone," Alice whispered.

"Well, now that we have no other business, I think you should be on your way." Jane said cruelly in her child like voice.

"Jane dear, they don't have to be so quick as to depart from our -"

I cut Aro off, not wanting to hear what he has to say and also I could not stand to be here any longer, "No. We shall be leaving right now." I said rather harshly, "Alice, bring Bella, we can't leave her here." My voice shaking with emotion.

Without a word, Alice silently scooped up Bella and walked towards me. I put my arm around her shoulders in comfort.

We exited the castle swiftly and where soon into the dark streets of Volterra. Because we would not be allowed to bring Bella's body with us on a plane we would have to run home.

A few hours later, we arrived on the outskirts of Forks. Now it was time for the worst imaginable task.

_How do we tell them Edward?_

Alice asked my through her thoughts, her emotion evident and strong even in her head.

"I don't know Alice. I honestly don't know." I admitted. After a moment of silence, I asked her, "Haven't you had a vision and seen their reaction?"

"Edward, I don't see everything, I only see what happens when someone makes a decision and you know that. We have not figured out what we are going to say to them so there are no consequences." Alice replied softly.

Alice and I arrived at our family's house. Everyone was at home – at least we will only have to explain this tragedy once, even once is too many, but it must be done.

"You ready?" I asked Alice quietly.

She shook her head. _But we have to. _She sniffed.

I took a deep unneeded breath to steady myself. Alice did the same.

Taking once last look at each other, we walked up the porch steps and into the house.

**A.N. OMG! What will the Cullen's think? Review and I will update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

Edward told me to stay outside the door while he 'breaks the ice' as he put it. Edward entered the house and I could hear the rest of my family greeting Edward. I just pray that this goes well.

**Edward's POV **

I left Alice outside. As I came through the door everyone was ecstatic to see that I was back and okay. Esme engulfed me in a loving hug.

"Don't ever worry us like that again Edward! We were so worried but I'm so happy you're okay!" Esme said with so much love, it almost pained me to know that what I am about to tell her will be so terrible.

"I'm sorry Esme," I whispered softly, really meaning it.

The rest of the family welcomed me back. The mood in the room was light and happy, until Jasper asked a very serious question.

"Where's Alice?" he asked concerned, "Are you hiding something Edward? Your emotions are really weird right now."

"Well, erm..." I stuttered, unsure of how to start.

"Come on Edward spit it out." said Rosalie.

I looked at the floor, feeling guilty for all the events that have happened these past few months and what has recently transpired in Italy. All the family was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, "When I was in Italy, Alice had gone to see Bella to save me from killing myself. And she did. Bella saved me from exposing myself in the sunlight." I started to explain, until I was interrupted but Emmett making one of his usual comments.

"Woo! Go Bella!" he yelled, "So where is my heroic little sis?" he had a huge grin on his face. I felt awful that I will spoil his happiness, and the rest of my family's.

"Well, that's the thing Emmett. When we where there, Bella did save me, Alice caught put to us before Jane and Alec were sent to retrieve us so we could be seen by Aro and the rest of the Volturi guard. Things did not go well." I said, my voice starting to shake at the end and tears that I could never shed gathered in my eyes.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath to try to control myself, "Alice." I called softly to her through the door.

**A.N. sorry people, I know I kind of left it hanging there but I'm having an inspiration crises! Anyways.... review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Alice rounded the corner and came gracefully into the living room carrying Bella's dead body in her arms. Her eyes sparkling and she sniffed slightly while coming towards the family.

The others seemed to be in a state of shock, no thoughts were going through their minds but everyone's expression was the same. Shock, sadness and a whole range of other emotions, however, about five seconds later, all the family's thoughts bombarded me at once.

_Oh my goodness! I can't believe this. – Esme_

_Even though I didn't really like her, I can't believe it. – Rosalie_

_Not my little sis! – Emmett_

_Bella. Why? – Carlisle_

_No. – Jasper_

After hearing all of the thoughts of the family, I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Emmett. He pinned my arms either side of me and yelled at my – as did the rest of my family.

"This is all your fault Edward!" Emmett yelled angrily. He was hauled off of me by Carlisle and Jasper.

My attention was attracted to Esme as she said, "Edward how could you be so irresponsible?" I stared at my feet hopelessly, not only has Esme lost Bella as a person, Bella was like a daughter to Esme and Carlisle. Everyone else thought of Bella as family too.

"I'm so sorry Edward. This is my entire fault, I'm the one who told you that Bella jumped off the cliff in Alice's vision and -" I interrupted Rosalie's apology – it is so unnecessary.

"This is not your fault Rosalie. I shouldn't have left her in the first place. If the fault is anyone's, it's mine."

By this time, Alice had placed Bella's lifeless body on the sofa and the entire family had gathered around. All except Jasper.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice asked him quietly, walking over to grasp his hands in her own small ones, looking into his eyes – just like Bella and I used to do.

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath before answering. "Alice I loved her like a sister. I know that sometimes it was hard for me but never the less I did love her." Jasper confessed.

"We do have another issue," Carlisle stated, everyone's attention turned towards him, "I know this is hard, we have lost someone so dear to us, Bella was like family to all of us, but, what will we do with her body?"

"Great idea Alice." Esme agreed softly, "A proper burial would be fabulous. But we also have to consider Bella's father, Charlie. We should invite him to the funeral."

_I can't stand this._

Alice's voice screamed in my mind. My head turned quickly to her on the other side of the room with Jasper hand in her own.

"What are you two saying? I hate it when you do that." Rosalie exclaimed.

Without warning, Alice sped towards me at vampire speed, she may be small but she is strong, she slammed me into the wall and shouted in my face, "Why did you do this? I told you that leaving her was the worst idea imaginable! I hate you! You fu -"

Jasper cut Alice off by yanking her backwards, off me and placing his hand over her mouth, halting her profanity filled sentence. Jasper turned Alice around in his arms as she started to sob in his tight embrace.

"Well, since we have nothing else we can do, I suggest we get on with organizing Bella's funeral." Carlisle said. The family mumbled agreements and faded out of the room and to other areas of the large house.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as he exited the room too and I was left alone with Bella.

I slowly approached the sofa where Alice had placed Bella. She looked so frail and breakable, like the slightest breeze would crumple her dead bloodless body.

I grazed my hand over the back of her left cheek. It feels cold, not like when she was alive, when she would blush beautifully and to feel her hot little hands in mine was just amazing.

"I'll never forget you Bella," I said allowed, even though I knew she could no longer hear me, "I will always love you."

And with that, I kissed her forehead for the last time, the last time for the rest of my existence.

The End

**A.N. In my opinion the end chapter could have been better, but, review I really, really, really need to know what you think. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
